


home

by cruciifyme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Post-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Kerberos Mission, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciifyme/pseuds/cruciifyme
Summary: "If you let me stay the night, I promise not to let you go.Shiro held Keith a little tighter. His hands clasped together around Keith’s waist, and Keith felt safe. Nothing could touch him when he was with Shiro. Nobody could hurt him."Just a short Sheith drabble that I wrote the other night instead of sleeping.





	home

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll be posting more experimental type things over here :') Writing is supposed to be fun, so I'm going to try to have more fun with it!
> 
> I also made a new blog due to some mess ups with the old one. The info is in the end notes! :)

_If you let me stay the night, I promise not to let you go._

 

Shiro held Keith a little tighter. His hands clasped together around Keith’s waist, and Keith felt safe. Nothing could touch him when he was with Shiro. Nobody could hurt him.

 

_I’ll be here when you wake up._

 

Keith’s fists tightened in the fabric of Shiro’s shirt. They lay gently against his chest, the soft touch contrasting brutally with the anger of his clenched fists. The thought of the sun streaking against Shiro’s unshaven face in the morning filled his heart, filled his eyes to the brim.

 

_Don’t worry about me._

 

He worried. His worry filled every centimeter between the stars, every inch between the planets. His worry filled him and overflowed, creating monstrous tidal waves in his mind, washing away everything until it poured out of his head, too.

 

_I think… I think I’m in love with you, Shiro._

 

Years of pain hid behind the words. They were a knife brandished against the world, defending his comfort and safety when no other provided such warmth, such _home_. Shiro was his home. He was the hearth he came back to on blustery days, the hearth that provided warmth when the world was too cold to him. And Keith felt that same warmth in his heart. He felt that warmth for Shiro; he wanted to be his hearth. He wanted to provide, to protect, to inspire. He wanted to love.

 

_I’m here._

 

Keith opened his eyes and saw nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on my blog! I've relocated over to [@aishiterushiro](http://aishiterushiro.tumblr.com)! I take writing requests 24/7, and a lot of it is still a WIP since I'm crazy busy with classes, so check for updates ヽ(´ー`)ﾉ


End file.
